Prophecy of the Stars
by Shadow Songstress
Summary: An ancient evil kept at bay by the Elves stir once more. Sensing the imminent threat to the Elven race, Galadriel summons the fellowship to combat this evil, especially noting it is vital that Legolas be the one to land the final blow. For only an Elf can destroy this evil. Should he fail then Middle-Earth is doomed to darkness once again. R&R Legolas centric
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

**Summary: An ancient evil kept at bay by the Elves stir once more. Sensing the imminent threat to the Elven race, Galadriel summons the fellowship to combat this evil, especially noting it is vital that Legolas be the one to land the final blow. For only an Elf can destroy this evil. Should he fail then Middle-Earth is doomed to darkness once again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters except my own plot! **

**Rating: T/PG-13**

**Setting: A year after the destruction of the One Ring and Sauron. **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**Constructive criticism welcome also! **

**This is a Legolas centric fic!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Prophecy of the Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Summoned**

One year has past since the destruction of the One Ring and of Sauron himself.

Peace has then been restored to all of Middle-Earth, with the realms of Man, Dwarves, and Elves living in harmony.

Following the fall of Sauron and the eruption of Mount Doom, Aragorn, son of Arathorn was crowned King of Gondor, uniting the land under his rule. The Hobbits who braved this journey returned to their home in the Shire, while Gimli, son of Glóin, returned to the Glittering Caves. The only Elf of the Fellowship, Prince Legolas Greenleaf, journeyed back to his home realm of Mirkwood where his father Thranduil Elvenking welcomed the return of his son warmly. Gandalf became the new head of the Istari after the death of Saruman, and has remained close friends with the Fellowship.

All was well.

But like any other era of peace, evil will once again rise to threaten the delicate balance of light and dark.

* * *

Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien gazed upon the stars hovering over her realm, eyes reading the movements while deciphering their meaning. What she saw did not bode well. An ancient evil stirs. An enemy the Elven race has kept at bay for may eras threatens to bring darkness upon Middle-Earth again.

She needed to act swiftly.

Summoning a messenger to her chambers, the Lady of Lórien instructed him to carry out the message to Lord Elrond of Rivendell. They must stop the rising of this new evil but they cannot do it alone.

The Fellowship will be summoned and reunited once more.

* * *

Mirkwood.

Home of the Woodland Elves.

Ruled by Thranduil Elvenking.

The home of Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood and son of Thranduil.

Currently the Elven Prince was seated on a branch of one of the great trees overlooking his home. It was one of his favorite past times, to sit and observe the quiet tranquility of the forest. However he was deep in thought this day, his mind replaying all of the scenes during his time with the Fellowship of the Ring and their quest to destroy the One Ring. It had been a journey full of adventure, excitement, and deaths. What amazed Legolas the most was the bond he forged with Gimli, a dwarf. Dwarves and Elves have long had a hatred of one another running within their veins, yet he broke this hatred, even forming a friendly rival with his shorter counterpart. The Elf smiled fondly at these memories.

Since returning to Mirkwood life has returned to normal. Everyone went about their daily business, and Legolas found himself falling back into the regular patterns of his life. Though his father often requested his presence to teach him how to properly rule, and be a good ruler, Legolas knew it would be many centuries before he was to take the throne. Elves were immortal and his father was sure to rule for at least a few more before joining the Valor. Needless to say Legolas longed for adventure.

As he sat there pondering these thoughts, his ears detected the presence of someone entering the garden. A couple more seconds of listening told the Prince it was a handmaiden of the palace.

"Prince Legolas? My prince where are you?" the familiar voice of Soriel shouted.

Descending downward from the branch he was situated on before, Legolas landed silently in front of the handmaiden, startling the poor Elf as she gave a small yelp.

"Yes Soriel? You were looking for me?" he inquired.

Soriel quickly composed herself. "Your father has requested your presence in his chambers immediately my prince," she said.

"Did he say what for?

"Nay my lord, only that you go there immediately."

Wondering what would make his father summon him this urgently, the Elven Prince dismissed the handmaiden and hurried towards the palace.

* * *

Pausing in front of his father's chambers, Legolas straightened out his outfit prior to knocking on the door. Only when he heard his father's voice did the prince venture inside. Thranduil was standing by one of the windows overlooking the whole of Mirkwood.

"You asked for me father?"

"Have a look at this my son," Thranduil turned and only then did Legolas spy a letter bearing Elrond's seal in his hand.

Taking the letter and scanning the contents carefully, green eyes widened slightly as Legolas lifted his up to meet his father.

"Lord Elrond requests my presence at Rivendell?"

"It appears so," confirmed the Elvenking.

"By why so suddenly...surely there cannot be another evil that threatens us? The One Ring and Sauron are gone from Middle-Earth." Legolas looked at the letter again. "Who is this Elrinya that Lord Elrond mentions of in this letter? The name sounds Elvish." he inquired.

Thranduil moved from his place beside the window to sit on the edge of his bed, beckoning his son to do the same. Legolas sat next to his father, eagerly awaiting any information on the mysterious Elrinya.

"Elrinya was a Elf. A sorceress to be exact. She lived well before you were ever born my son. She was once a ruler of a great realm, its name has been lost to history and even I cannot recall its name. However like many beings of Middle-Earth, she was tempted by the power of the One Ring and turned to the path of darkness. Countless Elves were slaughtered in her wake, earning her the nickname 'Elrinya the Merciless' for she killed children and adult alike. It took an alliance between Man and Elves to seal her deep within a cavern, forever cursed to never see the light."

Legolas sat there silently as he digested the information his father just divulged. "So Lord Elrond summoned me to Rivendell because this Elrinya is stirring?"

"That must be the reason. I cannot see any other that would request your presence so urgently," replied the Elvenking with a nod.

"Then I must leave at once father," Legolas sprang to his feet.

Thranduil followed suit. "May the Valor watch over you my son. Return back home safely," he blessed.

* * *

Returning to his chambers after departing from his father's, Legolas became lost in thought anew. The information he just heard regarding Elrinya was bothering the archer slightly. Why would Lord Elrond summon him so urgently?

Stopping in front of his own chambers Legolas pushed open the doors, entering to find Soriel inside hanging various clothing. Hearing the doors open the handmaiden turned around and spotted her prince walking in.

"My lord," she bowed once to him.

"Soriel prepare my horse for travel to Rivendell at once," he commanded gently.

"Is there anything else you require?"

"Nay. That will be on," he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

With Soriel gone from his room the prince began packing up a light pouch for the trip to Rivendell. Going over to his wardrobe in the corner of the vast chamber, Legolas took out the cloak bestowed upon him by Galadriel when they passed through Lórien during their journey a year ago. It was only fit that he use it once more. Placing that on his bed neatly folded, the Elf turned back around to grab the twin swords gifted to him by his father. Legolas never went anywhere without them, for they served a purpose when his quiver was empty. He ran a hand gently down the ebony hilt, pulling one out of its sheathe to watch the metal glint in the light. Elven steel were the finest in all of Middle-Earth, for it didn't dull easily nor rust. Placing the swords next to that of his cloak, Legolas reached for the silver bow that stood in one corner of the wardrobe. It was yet another gift bestowed by Lady Galadriel, to replace the one he had been using. Never in his life had Legolas used a finer bow.

With the necessities packed and ready for travel tomorrow, Legolas drifted off into a peaceful slumber for the sun had already set beyond the horizon.

* * *

When morning came Legolas was up as the sun slowly made its way into the sky. He was one of the few Elves of Mirkwood who woke so early, the other being his father. Wasting no time for the journey, the Prince ate a light meal and went straight for the stables.

His steed Endor pawed the ground when it spotted its master nearing. Legolas checked the reigns and saddle, having grown accustomed to riding with one during his adventures.

"My son," Thranduil appeared from behind.

Legolas turned around. "Father, you didn't have to come see me off."

"It is the duty of any father to see their child off," replied the King with a chuckle.

"I shan't argue with you there," agreed the Prince.

"Give Lord Elrond my regards when you arrive."

The Prince nodded. "I will father."

"Take care my son and may the Valor watch your every step."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Should I continue or scrap it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

**Summary: An ancient evil kept at bay by the Elves stir once more. Sensing the imminent threat to the Elven race, Galadriel summons the fellowship to combat this evil, especially noting it is vital that Legolas be the one to land the final blow. For only an Elf can destroy this evil. Should he fail then Middle-Earth is doomed to darkness once again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters except my own plot! **

**Rating: T/PG-13**

**Setting: A year after the destruction of the One Ring and Sauron. **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**Constructive criticism welcome also! **

**This is a Legolas centric fic!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Prophecy of the Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Arrival **

The journey to Rivendell was a rather pleasant one for the Elven prince, for he enjoyed solitude and tranquility. Given his current pace he would arrive at his destination a little after nightfall. Legolas wasn't worried. The roads have been safe and peaceful since the defeat of Sauron. Given this time alone the Mirkwood Elf began to ponder on the mysteries of the Elf known as Elrinya. There was not one mention of her name anywhere on the ancient scrolls kept at his father's study. She must have been a huge threat if she was removed from history. Even his father had little information on her.

Legolas continued pondering as he rode.

* * *

It was indeed nightfall by the time Legolas finally spotted Rivendell. Knowing his destination was but up a hill, the Elven prince urged his steed forward until they came upon the guarded entrance. The Elves stationed there gave a nod of their heads upon recognizing who he was. Legolas lowered the hood covering his head and dipped his head in greeting.

"Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, on behalf of Lord Elrond we welcome you to Rivendell."

Said prince acknowledged the greeting. "My father sends his greetings to Lord Elrond as well."

Opening the gates to allow him passage into Rivendell, Legolas rode up a incline and dismounted as Elrond came out to greet him. Bowing with a hand across his heart, the prince paid his respects to the ancient Elf and looked back up at him.

"Legolas it is good to see you again," Elrond said with a smile.

"It warms my heart to see you doing good as well Lord Elrond," responded Legolas.

"Come. Your friends await," Elrond started walking towards the gathering hall.

Following closely behind the ancient Elf, Legolas couldn't contain his excitement any longer and rushed forward to greet the friends he had missed. Descending several flights of stairs, the Elven prince was soon met with a familiar and comforting sight.

"Legolas!"

Aragorn, King of Gondor, stood near the veranda with a smile on his face. Next to him was Gimli, both Man and Dwarf looked well.

"Aragorn! Gimli!"

The three friends embraced.

"Long time no see Elf," grunted Gimli after he pulled away.

Legolas chuckled. "It is good to see you too Gimli."

The three friends conversed for a while until Elrond appeared, this time with more familiar faces. Excited to see those he had missed dearly during their journey towards Mordor, the Elven Prince hugged all of them but paused to bow at one person in particular.

"Mithrandir, it is an honor to see you again."

Gandalf the White chuckled and gripped the middle of his staff, amused that the Mirkwood Prince was this formal even after the adventures they had together. Since the death of Saruman at the hands of Grima Wormtongue, Gandalf had become the new head of the Istari and his new duties did not allow him much time to see his friends, much less visit.

"I am glad to see you as well my dear Legolas."

"Come my friends. Let us converse in the dining hall," Elrond called.

* * *

The evening was full of merriment and chatter as the reunited Fellowship dined together. Gimli had taken too much wine and was rather incoherent in his words, causing the Hobbits to burst out into laughter whenever the Dwarf tried to challenge Legolas to a drinking game. Elves do not get drunk easily, therefore the Elven Prince was able to hold his own.

"It would appear that I win again," Legolas said with a satisfied smirk.

"Ss...Elves! I sssshall nott l-let y-you win!" slurred Gimli.

More laughter.

Despite enjoying himself at this well-awaited reunion, Legolas couldn't help but wonder why Elrond had summoned them all to Rivendell. Casting a glance to his right where Aragorn was seated, the Elf could tell his long time friend was thinking the same.

"Lord Elrond may I ask why you have summoned us all here?" he asked at last.

The entire table went silent.

"He did not. I did," a new voice interjected.

Everyone stood once they managed to collect themselves. Heads were bowed as Galadriel descended down towards the dining hall, shining brightly to those except Legolas, who was used to the otherworldly glow that Elves emitted. The Lady of Lórien stopped beside Elrond and together the ancient healers waved a hand.

"Lady Galadriel, you honor us with your presence," Gandalf said for the party.

"I am glad to see you all are well. Especially you Mithrandir. However we have much to discuss and time is of the utmost importance."

Aragorn raised his head. "My Lady, what is going on?"

"I am sure Prince Legolas has already heard of who I am about to speak of. The rest of you are not familiar with the Elven ways," Galadriel walked gracefully over to the veranda and turned around to face the group. "There is a darkness coming upon us."

"Sauron and the One Ring are gone! What darkness could possibly befall us now Lady Galadriel?" Frodo asked from his seat between Gandalf and Legolas.

"This evil is of Elvish origins. An enemy we Elves have kept at bay for many centuries is stirring. Should she be unleashed then all of Middle-Earth is doomed to eternal darkness."

"Who is this person you speak of?" inquired Aragorn.

"Elrinya..." murmured Legolas.

Galadriel inclined her head. "Yes my young elfling. It is Elrinya whom I speak of."

"Well who is this Elrinya?"

"She was once a great Priestess, a sorceress, a Elven Queen with vast powers over forces of nature. Her kingdom was prosperous and many Elves, Grey or Woodland, were her allies. Unfortunately she was tempted by the power of the One Ring and became corrupted. Slaughtering without mercy and imprisoning those who were once close to her. It took an alliance between all the Elven races to seal her away in a mountain."

"And it is this Elrinya who is stirring?" piped up Merry.

"Yes. I have summoned you all together to journey to where she is sealed and renew its power before it wanes. However should the seal break before your arrival, then you must do whatever it takes to destroy her," Galadriel paused to look at the Mirkwood Prince. "Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and son of Thranduil, there is an important task that I must entrust to you."

Legolas bowed his head again, his silver-blonde hair cascading around his shoulders like a curtain.

"Yes Lady Galadriel?"

"You must be the one to land the final blow should all else fail."

"May I inquire as to why it must be me?"

Elrond took over as Galadriel stepped back. "It is Elven magic that sealed Elrinya away. Only an Elf of royal blood may deliver the final blow. As the son of Thranduil, you are the only one capable of doing so."

Legolas nodded.

"I will do whatever it is in my power to ensure Elrinya does not rise."

With that said Elrond ushered the group to various resting chambers for the evening.

* * *

Unable to sleep due to the burden placed upon his shoulders, Legolas left his chambers and walked down to the garden, where he spent his young days frolicking about with Elladan and Elrohir. Chuckling to himself as he recalled the various antics the twins pulled on him and their sister Arwen, he couldn't help but wish to relive those days.

Cool air greeted him as the Elven Prince stepped out into the garden, raising his arms slightly above his waist to enjoy this feeling. A breeze picked up just then, blowing around the light sleeping tunic he was clad in.

"You cannot sleep can you?"

He turned around to find Elrond standing there.

"Lord Elrond."

"You are worried about this quest?"

A nod.

"I do not blame you. This burden should not have been yours to bear."

Legolas inhaled a deep breath. "I understand this is my destiny. I must make my father proud."

"Speaking of Thranduil, how has he been of late?"

"_Adar _has been the same. Though he summons me quite often these days in order to groom me into being the perfect King when he joins the Valar."

Elrond gave one of his rare smiles. "He is still the same as usual."

"Indeed. I am just glad he has not forced upon me the request to marry someone."

"You do not wish to marry?"

"If I do. It will be for love, like the connection Estel has with Lady Arwen."

The ancient healer knew full well what the young elfling was referring to. It pained his heart tremendously to see his daughter give up her immortality for that of a mortal, but knew her love for Aragorn was unbreakable. When he told her to head to the Undying Lands during the journey of the Fellowship, Arwen had returned after witnessing a vision where she sired a son with Estel. Since then her life became tied to that of the One Ring. Should the Ring's power grow, hers will wane. Elrond was afraid he would lose his only daughter.

"Love is something even we Elves will not comprehend."

"I agree with you my lord."

Reaching into the folds of his robe, Elrond produced a box and held it out to the Mirkwood Prince.

"What is this?"

"A gift from Lady Galadriel."

Taking the box and opening it carefully, Legolas pulled it back to reveal an intricately forged Elven sword nestled in velvet. Lifting the blade out of the box, he examined it carefully and cautiously. It felt light to the touch yet pulsed slightly with power, like it was alive.

"This blade was forged by the Elves of Lórien and blessed by Lady Galadriel. It is of purest magic. She bestowed it upon you so that when you land the final blow, it will ensure the defeat of Elrinya."

A sheath was produced and handed to Legolas, who took it and stored the blade away prior to tucking it away in his belt.

Elrond placed a hand on the young elf's shoulder. "This is a great burden that you did not have to bear but no one else can do it except you. Do not fear. This time I will be sending Elladan and Elrohir alongside you."

Legolas widened his eyes. "I haven't seen them for quite some time."

"Yes they miss you as well. Go and get some rest young Prince of Mirkwood. Your journey will begin at first light tomorrow."

"_Hannon le_," Legolas murmured.

"May the Valar bless your every step."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

**Summary: An ancient evil kept at bay by the Elves stir once more. Sensing the imminent threat to the Elven race, Galadriel summons the fellowship to combat this evil, especially noting it is vital that Legolas be the one to land the final blow. For only an Elf can destroy this evil. Should he fail then Middle-Earth is doomed to darkness once again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters except my own plot! **

**Rating: T/PG-13**

**Setting: A year after the destruction of the One Ring and Sauron. **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**Constructive criticism welcome also! **

**This is a Legolas centric fic!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Prophecy of the Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Departure**

Dawn announced itself through closed curtains, little rays of sunlight dancing across Legolas' sleeping figure. Green eyes cracked open immediately and he got up, stretching his stiff limbs. Being the first to rise with the sun -aside from his father- the Mirkwood Prince quietly slipped out of his room and headed down to the training grounds, eager to get some practice in before their departure.

When he arrived at the field his heightened eyes allowed him to track the presence of two other Elves. Upon closer inspection he realized it was the twins Elladan and Elrohir. A smile broke out on his face and the Mirkwood Prince jogged over to greet them.

"Elladan! Elrohir!"

The twins looked up from the quiver of arrows they were holding. "Legolas? Is that really you?"

They embraced.

"It's been a long while since we last saw you! The young Prince of Mirkwood is not so young anymore!" exclaimed Elrohir.

Legolas chuckled. "I will not always remain a young elfling Elrohir."

"You were the only other Elf aside from our sister who could tell us apart. Even _Adar _and _Nadeth _had trouble in the past," mused Elladan.

"That is because your antics always managed to catch me off guard," Elrond said as he emerged.

"_Adar_," chimed the twins.

"Lord Elrond," Legolas bowed.

"Do not worry about being formal in my presence Legolas. You are more than an outsider to me. My relationship with Thranduil is proof enough of our friendship."

The twins chuckled under their breaths.

"It is just so nostalgic. I have not seen the twins for quite some time."

"Yea _Adar!_ You never told us Legolas got to go on a journey through Mordor!" protested Elrohir.

Elrond sighed heavily. "Legolas did not go on that journey for fun _ion nin_. He went there to help destroy the One Ring. To protect the Ring Bearer as they made their way to Mount Doom."

"Alas _Adar _had sent us on a different mission on that fateful day," Elladan sighed.

Legolas let out an amused chuckle while reaching for a bow. Pulling an arrow from the quiver next to him, the Prince quickly sighted and let it fly. The arrow hit the heart of the target straight and true. Lowering his arm a slight bit, the Elf gave a satisfied smile.

"I see your prowess with the bow hasn't diminished," observed Elrond.

"Legolas has always been the best with a bow and arrow!" the twins chirped.

The ancient healer skewered his sons with his eyes. "A trait you should learn from my two _ion nins_."

The Mirkwood Prince was no longer able to contain himself and let out a loud laugh as his two friend sputtered at their father.

* * *

By the time the rest of the group emerged from their respective rooms, Legolas had already finished eating and was sitting on one of the ledges of the veranda, staring out into the vast and beautiful territory of Rivendell. He had been longing for adventure since returning home, so why is it he is still not looking forward to this new task given by Lady Galadriel?

"Something on your mind?" Aragorn asked, noticing the solemn look his friend wore.

The Mirkwood Prince sighed softly. "I do not know if this will be a successful journey."

"Mayhap it be because of the task given to you?"

"You understand me too well Aragorn."

The King of Gondor let out a small chuckle. "You are my dear friend. I understand you the most out of everyone else here Legolas."

"I thank the Valar for having a companion such as yourself. Tell me Aragorn, is not the Lady Arwen here?"

"She will be returning to Rivendell today actually. I left on her request and she remained behind several days to see to the matters of Gondor before returning home to see her father."

Legolas nodded.

"Did you not know that walls have ears?" a new voice joined the fray.

The two friends turned to find Arwen walking up the steps of the veranda. Glad to see his wife had finally made the journey to Rivendell, Aragorn rushed over and helped her up. Legolas noticed Arwen no longer carried the Elven glow shared by all Elves, and her features had become that of a human. All these factors meant one thing to the Prince. Lady Arwen had indeed given up her immortality for that of a mortal life.

"Lady Arwen it is good to see you again," Legolas said as he got off the railing.

Arwen gave him a warm smile. "Please Legolas just call me Arwen like you used to."

Green eyes flickered over to the Man standing next to the former Elf. "I'm worried Aragorn will lecture me if I did not address you properly."

Said King threw a look of mock anger at his friend.

"I am sure Aragorn will not dare lecture the Prince of Mirkwood," Arwen said.

"Keep in mind I am the King of Gondor now," reminded Aragorn.

"And Legolas will be King of Mirkwood when his father passes on the mantle. Where does that leave you my lord? Not to mention he will outlive you by a well many thousand years."

Legolas felt the corner of his lips turn up into a smile.

* * *

As soon as everyone had eaten and prepared for the long journey, Elrond gathered them at the gates of Rivendell to see them off. Horses neighed in the air and lots of snorting were audible Legolas tightened the harness around his own steed, but not so much to as cause it discomfort. Haldir -named in honor of his fallen friend at Helm's Deep- had been a loyal and faithful steed for many years to the Prince. A warm muzzled pressed against him affectionately, thanking his master for its tender treatments. Since Gimli would not be riding with him -Lord Elrond managed to procure horses of smaller sizes, perfectly fit to transport four Hobbits and one Dwarf- which mean Legolas would have plenty of room on the saddle this time around.

"Please watch over my brothers and make sure they don't do anything rash," Arwen requested as she came over, bearing his bow, a quiver full of Rivendell arrows, and the two swords given to him by his father Thranduil.

"Arwen! You did not have to bring me these! I am perfectly capable of fetching them myself!" Legolas exclaimed in shock, taking the items from her hands.

"It's the least I can do for you since you have the task of watching my brothers," her voice was laced with hidden mirth.

Legolas found himself laughing. "Elladan and Elrohir are adults now Arwen, you need not worry."

"Yes sister. Listen to Legolas and believe we are capable of watching after ourselves," Elladan interrupted.

"I feel sorry for Legolas," Arwen countered with a small smile.

Elladan looked at his twin with a look of shock. "Elrohir! Our little sister does not believe we are capable of defending ourselves!"

"Surely you jest! We are grown adults and _Adar _trusts us," Elrohir said.

The four friends laughed at this.

"The day does not grow any younger," came Elrond's admonishing voice.

Taking the quiver from his horse's saddle, Legolas strapped it across his chest, strung the silver bow over his head, and then climbed onto the back of his steed. The twins mirrored their friend's movements and Arwen stepped back to join her father.

"May the Valar watch over you all on this journey. I pray the seal will hold until your arrival."

"Where must we go my lord Elrond?" inquired Aragorn.

"Travel past the Misty Mountains. Upon reaching the mountains, turn south and traverse for three more days. Elrinya is sealed behind a waterfall inside one of the mountains bordering Rohan. Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas will know when you are near, for Elves can sense Elven magic from afar."

Aragorn raised his hand in a gesture of farewell and led the group down the path. Arwen watched with apprehension as her love departed from Rivendell. She could not shake the uneasy feeling that had settled itself within her body.

Elrond noticed his daughter's silence and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Do not worry. They will return safely."

* * *

What started off a silent start soon morphed into one of laughter and merriment as the twins kept on pranking everyone except Legolas. The atmosphere became lighter, more comforting, though Legolas couldn't help but wonder if their journey would be smooth or rough like the quest to destroy the One Ring.

"Do not worry so much Legolas," Gandalf said after noticing the Elf was silent.

"I cannot help myself Mithrandir. There is this nagging feeling in the back of my head," replied Legolas.

Gandalf ran a hand down the soft white mane of Shadowfax. "This time you will not be alone as young Frodo was during the journey to Mount Doom. We will be here when you land the final blow."

Casting a glance at the sword hanging around his waist, Legolas could feel power coursing through his body. Almost like the weapon was giving him the energy needed to complete his task. Pulling it out of the sheathe, he held it up in the sun and watched as the steel glinted.

"That sword. How did you come by it?"

"Lady Galadriel had it forged especially for me so I could land the final blow," he explained, passing the blade to Gandalf.

The White Wizard took it and examined the steel, noticing how it seems to pulsate with power when he lightly ran a hand over the length of the blade.

"It has been blessed with Elvish magic," murmured Gandalf.

"Yes," confirmed Legolas.

Giving the blade back to the Mirkwood Prince, Gandalf turned his attention to the rest of the party, allowing Legolas to forge ahead on his steed.

"I pray this journey will be swifter than the one Frodo undertook..."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

**Summary: An ancient evil kept at bay by the Elves stir once more. Sensing the imminent threat to the Elven race, Galadriel summons the fellowship to combat this evil, especially noting it is vital that Legolas be the one to land the final blow. For only an Elf can destroy this evil. Should he fail then Middle-Earth is doomed to darkness once again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters except my own plot! **

**Rating: T/PG-13**

**Setting: A year after the destruction of the One Ring and Sauron. **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**Constructive criticism welcome also! **

**This is a Legolas centric fic!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Prophecy of the Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Protect Legolas!**

The group traveled towards the Misty Mountain as the sun remained in the sky, occasional breezes provided a measure of comfort from the heat. As much as Legolas would have liked to continue onward, he knew the others -aside from Elladan and Elrohir- will have to rest, and his steed could use a good break as well. Therefore he twisted his body around and looked to Gandalf.

"I believe we should all take a rest here. There is shade and a small stream nearby," he said to the White Wizard.

Gandalf nodded in agreement. "Yes. Let us take a rest here."

As everyone dismounted from the horses in eagerness for a chance to stretch their legs, Legolas led his horse to one of the trees and tied the reigns around it. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but he still wanted to make sure it wouldn't wander on its own. Once that was done he leaned against said tree with arms folded across his chest, eyes scanning the surrounding for signs of enemies.

"_Havo dad_ Legolas," Aragorn said, coming over with a portion of Lembas bread.

"I have been sitting for the whole day," replied the Elf as he took the provision and bit into it.

Aragorn joined his friend on the tree as the two chatted quietly about the dealings within their own realms. Legolas learned that Gondor was well on its way to recovery after the deadly attacks upon Osgiliath and Minas Tirith. It had taken time and provisions but the people of Gondor couldn't be happier to finally have their king return to rule. The more he listened, the more the Mirkwood Prince realized that it was Men who had lost the most during the war against Sauron. Many Elves lost their lives at the battle of Helm's Deep, where Elrond had sent a reinforcement army to back up King Théoden, but it was truly Men whom suffered the most. Both Rohan and Gondor lost a lot during the battles. Rohan lost its ruler. Gondor lost two cities but gained a ruler.

"I wonder how Rohan is faring these days," Legolas murmured after his friend finished speaking.

"I hear Éomer has been restoring Rohan. With their king and prince gone, he is the best suited to help rebuild that empire."

Legolas could not forget about the leader of the Rohirrim whom remained loyal to his king even after being banished.

"Many have lost in the war against Sauron but none as much as the realm of Men," he stated.

Aragorn rested a hand on his shoulder. "Do not dwell too much on it my friend. We Men may not be immortal like Elves, but we are strong."

"I cannot deny that."

Just as he was about to finish the remaining bit of bread, Legolas picked up footsteps from afar and immediately his body tensed, his green eyes flashing towards the horizon as a hand went to his bow. Aragorn noticed the change, and was soon joined by Elladan and Elrohir.

"What is it?" asked the King of Gondor.

"I cannot say for certain but whatever it is, it is coming our way and it is fast."

"Spread out! Hobbits in the middle and the rest of us around them!" barked Aragorn.

Ushering the halflings towards the center of the group, Legolas took up a position next to the twins for they could see and hear things the others can't. Gripping the bow in his left hand while his right rested upon an arrow from his quiver, the Mirkwood Prince waited patiently.

A rustling noise from above alerted the Elf and he quickly released an arrow. A shriek was heard as a body landed in front of him, and Legolas could tell it was a Goblin.

"Goblins!" he hissed.

Then a hoard of them appeared over the hills, screeching and hissing as the group drew even tighter against the Hobbits in the center. Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir shot down as many of them as they could but some managed to slip by their defenses.

"Protect the Hobbits!" Gandalf cried.

Springing into action Legolas hurriedly climbed atop a tree and start letting arrows fly. Goblin after goblin fell but no matter how much he shot down, more just seemed to take their place. That's when he noticed something strange about their enemies. They were circling the tree, completely ignoring the others and were seemingly fixated upon the Mirkwood Prince.

"They're after Legolas!" Aragorn shouted as he brandished Andúril.

Charging forward like he did at the battle of Helm's Deep, the King of Gondor slashed at the closest goblins. Realizing the others were getting the way the rest of its comrades shifted their attention to the group. As the others engaged in combat with the goblins, Legolas swung down from the tree and drew out his swords, having realized his reserve of arrows were quickly dwindling.

A goblin ran at the Prince with a raised sword in the air but Legolas ducked, then slashed and stabbed through the weak-spot in its armor. Blood spurted out from the wound, drenching the blades in its life essence as Legolas shoved the body away from him.

"Behind you!" he heard Elrohir shout.

He whirled around just in time to send a goblin flying with a kick as it attempted to sneak up on him. Noticing one of them trying to break through to the defenseless Hobbits, Legolas pulled out another arrow and quickly shot it down. However this enabled two goblins to slash at him with his back turned, and the Mirkwood Prince cried out in pain as the weapons tore through his tunic.

"Legolas!"

Ignoring the pain coursing through his body Legolas continued to fight until all of them had been slain. Only then did he finally register the wounds and his body collapsed on the ground. Pressing a hand to his abdomen, Legolas pulled it back to find it stained with a crimson liquid. Inwardly he scoffed at himself. When was the last time he was wounded on the battlefield? Not for thousands of years.

"Legolas! Are you alright?" Aragorn asked as he knelt beside his friend.

"Just a scratch," Legolas replied, trying his best not to wince.

Aragorn examined the wounds and upon determining they were safe and not poisoned, fashioned makeshift bandages out of a strip of cloth taken from one of the provision bags. Securing them tightly around the Elf's chest to stem the flow of blood, he stood back up and helped his friend do the same.

"Where did those goblins come from? They haven't been seen in hoards like this since Sauron, and more importantly, why were they targeting Legolas?"

"It's Elrinya," Gandalf said in realization.

"Elrinya did this? But she's sealed right now!" exclaimed Elrohir.

"Her influence must have seeped out and found its way to this band of goblins."

Legolas winced as he moved but could already feel the wounds healing. "We must hurry."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I know this is a short chapter but next one will be longer!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

**Summary: An ancient evil kept at bay by the Elves stir once more. Sensing the imminent threat to the Elven race, Galadriel summons the fellowship to combat this evil, especially noting it is vital that Legolas be the one to land the final blow. For only an Elf can destroy this evil. Should he fail then Middle-Earth is doomed to darkness once again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters except my own plot! **

**Rating: T/PG-13**

**Setting: A year after the destruction of the One Ring and Sauron. **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**Constructive criticism welcome also! **

**This is a Legolas centric fic!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Prophecy of the Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Fight Poison With Poison I**

As much as Legolas wanted to travel quicker for the Misty Mountains, the wounds he sustained earlier have begun to bother him. Immortal the Elf may be, but his body still required the necessary time to fully recuperate. After securing the perimeter with the twins -the others disposed of the goblin carcasses- Legolas sank onto the grassy floor as Elrohir passed him a water skin. Taking it from his friend with a murmured word of thanks, the Mirkwood Prince gratefully took a swallow.

"How are your wounds?"

"A bit sore but healing. Estel has informed me that there was no poison upon the blades."

At this Elrohir chuckled loudly.

"What is so funny?" Legolas gave his friend a pointed stare.

"It's been a while since I heard you address Aragorn as Estel."

"It is a habit I'm trying to break," admitted Legolas with a soft smile.

Pulling one of the provision bags over, Elrohir sat down and rummaged around within. Several moments later he produced two parcels wrapped in leaves, handing one to his friend. Thinking it was more lembas bread, Legolas opened it to find a pastry nestled within.

"Is this?"

"Indeed," replied Elrohir, taking a bite of the sweet.

Just as the Mirkwood Prince was about to do the same, a sharp pain cut across his stomach, causing him to double over and empty out the contents of his stomach. Alarmed by this sudden turn of events, Elrohir abandoned the pastry to help his friend.

"Legolas! Legolas what's wrong?" he asked, gently placing his hands around the Elf's shoulders.

Legolas responded by coughing violently.

"Aragorn! Aragorn come quick!" Elrohir shouted.

The King of Gondor raced over to where they were. Upon discovering the condition his friend was in, Aragorn's instincts kicked in and he dropped to the floor.

"What happened?" he asked, taking Legolas' hand to feel his pulse.

"I do not know! He was fine moments ago!"

His pulse felt weak.

"Quick help me pull off the bandages!" he instructed, realization dawning upon him.

Elrohir did as asked.

Both Man and Elf gasped when the bandages fell away to reveal a ghastly sight. The wounds -which had been fine earlier- were now black and blue. Aragorn knew immediately what happened and cursed himself for not being more thorough with his examination.

"He has been poisoned."

"Poisoned!? But Legolas said it was not!"

"I should have been more thorough! I need to figure out what poison it is before he joins the Valar!"

By now the others have returned and gathered around the trio after noticing the commotion. Gandalf joined Aragorn as the White Wizard looked over the wounds. Waving a hand over the injuries, Gandalf reached out to sense what poison it was.

"It is darkwort," he said gravely, opening his eyes.

Aragorn paled.

Darkwort, a plant related to the deadly Belladona, was the most potent of poisonous flowers. It had no smell. No taste. It was very difficult to detect. The only way to test for this poison was to pour wine over a suspected area, for it will stain yellow.

"Can you save him?" Elrohir asked as Legolas convulsed in his arms.

"There are no cures for darkwort..." Aragorn trailed off as he tried to think, which was very difficult due to the others panicking in the back.

"Silence!" Gandalf snapped.

Legolas continued coughing and throwing up as Elrohir clutched his friend's hand.

"We need to fight poison with poison," the King said at last.

"What?" Elladan finally spoke from his brother's side.

Aragorn looked up at the twins. "Belladona! We can counteract the effects of darkwort with the belladona plant! However the flowers have long died out and the only place left to retrieve it is-"

"Rivendell!" the twins said simultaneously.

"Yes. One of you must ride back and relay what has happened to Lord Elrond. He will know the proper dosage to give to Legolas."

Elrohir made to get up but Elladan stopped his brother. "I am the faster rider of us both."

"I'm the eldest!"

"I'm quicker!"

"Now is _not _the time to be bickering! Elladan will go! Elrohir shall remain behind to assist Aragorn," Gandalf ordered.

The twins gave reluctant nods.

Whistling softly into the wind Gandalf approached Shadowfax as the horse came into the clearing. Rubbing his mane of white hair while whispering into the steed's ear, the White Wizard turned back to the younger twin.

"Take Shadowfax and ride to Rivendell. He is swift and will get you there in a little less than a day. Do not stop. Do not hesitate. Legolas' life depends on it."

Elladan nodded and mounted the giant horse, which gave a loud whinny and took off running into the night.

Returning back to the Elf's side, Gandalf looked at Aragorn and Elrohir.

"I am going to draw the remains of the poison out of the wound. You two will need to hold him down."

Both obediently did as they were told. Elrohir took hold of his friend's arms, while Aragorn went for the legs. Pointing the tip of his staff at the wounds on the Elf's body, the White Wizard closed his eyes and murmured a spell. The staff started to glow brighter and brighter as Gandalf waved it over the wounds. Legolas cried out in pain and arched his back up as he struggled against the drawing of the poison from his body. Elrohir and Aragorn kept their friend pinned to the ground while Gandalf hurried on with his task. Once all the poison was removed, Gandalf took a deep breath.

"I've done what I can. The poison within his body must be allowed to run its course. Our only hope lies with Elladan now. For now we must watch over Legolas to make sure his condition does not worsen."

While Gandalf instructed the Hobbits to go gather various herbs so he could brew a medicinal drink to help keep the poison at bay, Aragorn noticed Legolas was starting to break out into a fever.

"Hang in there Legolas. Elladan will return soon," he whispered.

Legolas couldn't hear him. He had drifted off into oblivion as the poison took hold of his body.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

**Summary: An ancient evil kept at bay by the Elves stir once more. Sensing the imminent threat to the Elven race, Galadriel summons the fellowship to combat this evil, especially noting it is vital that Legolas be the one to land the final blow. For only an Elf can destroy this evil. Should he fail then Middle-Earth is doomed to darkness once again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters except my own plot! **

**Rating: T/PG-13**

**Setting: A year after the destruction of the One Ring and Sauron. **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**Constructive criticism welcome also! **

**This is a Legolas centric fic!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Prophecy of the Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Fight Poison With Poison II**

Aragorn and Elrohir kept watch over Legolas throughout most of the night. The Mirkwood Prince had been drifting in and out of consciousness, his body fighting against the poison ravaging his internal system. Taking it upon himself to make sure his friend will survive, Aragorn kept replacing the wet towels every few hours to help bring the fever down.

Gandalf was huddled by the fire over a pot that Sam had given him. He was currently brewing a drink to help fight off the fever, and to prevent Legolas from worsening. Pippin and Merry had gathered juniper leaves, while Frodo managed to procure enough firewood to last the night. When the pot started to bubble over, the White Wizard scooped up a bowlful of the contents and brought it over to Aragorn.

"Have him drink this," he ordered.

Taking the bowl from Gandalf while Elrohir helped Legolas sit up, Aragorn held the bowl in front of his friend, allowing the juniper to waft up his nose.

"Take a sip Legolas," Aragorn said softly.

To weak to move on his own, Legolas could but only part his lips a little as his friend gently tipped the contents down his throat. The hot liquid scalded his tongue but the Elf forced it down and let out a sigh as the junipers helped settle his stomach.

"Feeling better?"

A nod.

"Sleep my friend. We must await the return of Elladan."

* * *

"Ride swifter my friend!" urged Elladan, speaking to Shadowfax.

With a burst of speed impossible for any ordinary horse, the Mearas ran with all its strength across the field. It did not stop. It did not hesitate. Shadowfax was on edge just as much as its rider was. Having been told by Gandalf the severity of the situation, the horse knew if it strayed but a little, the life of Legolas Greenleaf shall forever be lost.

So it ran.

Dawn was beginning to emerge by the time Elladan made it back to Rivendell. Rushing past the guards without giving them a second glance, the Elf ran to his father's study and flung the door open to find him hunched over several scrolls.

Elrond looked up in shock. "Elladan? What in the name of Middle Earth are you doing?"

Elladan hurried to the desk. "_Adar_ there is no time for explanations! I need some belladona plants now! Legolas' life depends on it!"

The ancient healer furrowed his brows together in confusion. "Belladona plant? Why do you need a poisonous flower?"

"Legolas has been poisoned by darkwort!"

At this Elrond finally understood what was going on and hurried over to a chest containing powders and herbs. After looking around in it for several moments, he extracted a tiny glass vial and handed it to his son, who took it and pocketed it cautiously.

"Tell Aragorn to make tea with that and feed it to Legolas. Make sure he drinks all of it. If the poison isn't too deep then Legolas will recover swifter."

Elladan nodded.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Mithrandir allowed me to ride Shadowfax."

Elrond looked at his son with shock. "Gandalf allowed you to ride upon one o the Mearas?"

"Yes."

"Then you must hurry _ion nin_."

* * *

A figure sat upon a throne of dark obsidian, staff in one hand and a cup of unknown content in the other. Kneeling in front of her was a goblin chief, and she was currently listening to its pathetic excuse as to why they weren't able to wipe out the royal Elf.

"M-My lady forgive us! They were stronger than anticipated!"

Elrinya narrowed her eyes. "I do not want excuses! I want results! That Prince must be dead before he reaches me and renews the seal! Or lands the final blow!"

The goblins cringed in fear as the tone in her voice rose higher and higher.

"We've managed to poison him with darkwort!"

An eyebrow arched upward. "You did?"

"Yes. Two of my goblins managed to wound the Elf before they were killed. If all is going well then he should be on the verge of death right this moment," the goblin chief said nervously.

Taking a sip of the liquid to calm her nerves, Elrinya glared at the goblins littered around the cave. How she longed to have her full powers back! Then she could leave this blasted prison and rain down her revenge upon those who dared imprison her in the first place! Never shall she forget the alliance of Elves and Men who took up arms against her.

"Kill them all."

"Yes."

* * *

Legolas felt absolutely terrible.

His muscles ached.

His chest hurt.

Every breath he took sent pain coursing through his lungs.

Cracking open his eyes slightly he could see Aragorn hovering over him with a wet towel in hand.

"Legolas! You're awake!" he heard him say.

"A...A..." Legolas tried to call his friend's name, but his throat refused to work.

Aragorn shook his head. "Take it easy my friend. The poison is still working through your system."

That explains a lot.

Unable to remain conscious any longer the Elf slipped back into oblivion. Aragorn grew more and more worried with each passing second. Unless Elladan returned -and soon- then Legolas won't make it past the next sun rise!

* * *

"_Noro lim _Shadowfax! _Noro lim!_" encouraged Elladan as he raced through the plains for the second time.

After securing the belladona plant powder from his father, the Elf made haste and lost no time in returning back to where the company was. He was highly aware of what was going on. Time is of the utmost importance. The longer he lingered, the less chance Legolas has of surviving.

"_Noro!_" he urged once more.

Shadowfax obliged and burst forward with a surge of speed that was impossible for a normal horse. Elladan couldn't help but admire the Mearas as he sat upon its back. It certainly lives up to its name of Lord of all Horses. Silently he thanked Gandalf for lending him use of Shadowfax. As they neared the camp where the others were, Elladan slowed the horse to a stop and dismounted.

Aragorn was up immediately. "Have you acquired it?"

Reaching into the pouch hanging around his waist, Elladan withdrew a small vial and handed it to the Man. Wordlessly Aragorn took it and hurried over to the fire, where he proceeded to empty the contents within into the boiling water. When it was ready for consuming, he scooped up a small bowl and brought it over to the pale Mirkwood Prince.

"Legolas open your eyes," he said softly.

Green eyes fluttered open slightly.

"Elrohir help me sit him up," instructed Aragorn.

Sliding his arm underneath his friend's body, Elrohir gently lifted Legolas into a half sitting position. The Mirkwood Prince began coughing right after, unable to stop himself from doing so. More worry settled within Aragorn as he held the steaming bowl in front of the Elf's face.

"_Sogo mellon nin,_" he urged.

Carefully tipping the contents of the bowl down his friend's throat, Aragorn made sure Legolas drank every last drop. Unfortunately it was a rather difficult task since the Elf kept convulsing and coughing during the attempted feeding process. With much effort on the twins behalf, Aragorn finally succeeded in making Legolas finish the drink.

Once the Mirkwood Prince was safely tucked into the sleeping bag, and his wounds freshly dressed, only then did Aragorn sink to the ground in exhaustion.

Elladan and Elrohir rested a hand on either side of his shoulder.

"_Agoreg vae_," they said.

"_Goheno nin. _I almost lost Legolas as a friend."

"Do not blame yourself for this Aragorn. I am sure Legolas wouldn't blame you," Elrohir said.

"Where are the Hobbits?"

Gandalf shuffled over. "They are asleep. It seems they could no longer keep themselves up no matter how much they wanted to see Legolas open his eyes."

The twins and Aragorn peered over the White Wizard's shoulder and saw the Hobbits were indeed fast asleep, curled up against one another with cloaks covering their bodies.

"_I dass carnen_?" questioned Gandalf, staring pointedly at Legolas.

"Yes."

A sigh escaped Gandalf's lips as he gripped his staff.

"Will he survive the night Estel?"

Aragorn looked at Elladan. "The poison will make him ill but it should counteract the effects of darkwort."

As if on cue with his words, Legolas cried out in pain as his forehead became covered with a cold sweat. Elladan and Elrohir flew to their friend's side, watching with worry as the Mirkwood Prince continued to convulse in agony.

"Hang in there Legolas!"

Legolas rolled over and threw up on the grass.

Elrohir suddenly looked up sharply towards the horizon and his body tensed.

"_Prestad_?" asked his twin.

"Goblins!"

Aragorn grabbed Andúril. "_Rhaich_!"

"We cannot move Legolas like this!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Elladan, Gandalf, and I will go hold them off. You get the Hobbits and Legolas out of here!"

"But-"

"_Drego_!" instructed Elladan.

Elrohir gave his twin a long look. "_No dirweg_!" he said to the three of them.

With a single nod from the trio as confirmation, they sprinted off to meet the band of goblins coming their way.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Ion nin= my son_

_Noro lim= Run fast_

_Sogo mellon nin= drink my friend_

_Agoreg vae= You did well_

_Goheno nin= forgive me_

_I dass carnen= Is it done_

_Prestad= trouble_

_Rhaich= Curses_

_Drego= flee_

_No dirweg= be careful_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dear readers of the LOTR fandom! This is contribution to this lovely series. Before I begin I have to say that plot bunnies are evil! Evil I tell you! EVIL! Why must they attack me in the middle of the night when I'm trying to sleep!? DX I thought bunnies were supposed to be cute and cuddly! -runs from another army- ack!**

**Summary: An ancient evil kept at bay by the Elves stir once more. Sensing the imminent threat to the Elven race, Galadriel summons the fellowship to combat this evil, especially noting it is vital that Legolas be the one to land the final blow. For only an Elf can destroy this evil. Should he fail then Middle-Earth is doomed to darkness once again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of its characters except my own plot! **

**Rating: T/PG-13**

**Setting: A year after the destruction of the One Ring and Sauron. **

**Reviews are welcome! **

**Constructive criticism welcome also! **

**This is a Legolas centric fic!**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Prophecy of the Stars**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Fight Poison With Poison III**

As soon as the trio were out of sight and off into the night, Elrohir woke up the Hobbits to have them help carry Legolas into the forest. Pippin opposed at first but one sharp look from Frodo sent him scurrying to help the others. It was a challenge for the Hobbits since they only had Elrohir helping, but they somehow managed to carry the unconscious Elf away from the camp site. Taking refuge under one of the great trees, Elrohir stood guard over his friend while the Hobbits tended to Legolas.

"What's going on Elrohir?" Merry asked, glancing up from the ground.

"Goblins."

Frodo pulled Sting out from its sheathe and saw the blade giving off a blue glow. "He's right."

"Aragorn and the others are holding them off," Elrohir said, fingers pulling back on the end of an arrow.

* * *

"_Thaur h__î__n o Morgoth. Amin dagatha pain!_" seethed Elladan, shooting yet another goblin down with amazing accuracy.

"Is there no end to this?" cried Aragorn, stabbing goblins left and right with Andúril.

"Kill the chief! Without him they are lost!" shouted Gandalf from the left.

Kicking one away from him as his eyes scanned the surrounding area, Aragorn spotted one of the goblins standing atop a rock screeching out orders. Ducking to dodge a blade swinging his way, the King of Gondor signaled to the Elf.

"Elladan! Up on the rocks!"

Elladan spied the chief and raised his bow. "My aim is not nearly as deadly as Legolas!"

"Doesn't matter! Just shoot him down!"

Sighting an arrow as he took aim, Elladan prayed to the Valar that he wouldn't miss. Pulling the string as far back as it would go, the Elf released and watched it soar through the air. It hit the chief square in the forehead, sending it toppling down the rocks as the others suddenly ceased their cries.

"Now! While they are disoriented!" ordered Gandalf.

The trio doubled their efforts and managed to strike down the remaining goblins. One survived the blow dealt to it and Aragorn grabbed it by the neck of its armor.

"Who sent you?" he hissed.

The goblin laughed as blood spilled out its mouth. "T-Too late..." it said.

"Who sent you!" repeated Aragorn more forcefully.

"S-She s-shall soon w-walk upon...t-this land again!"

With that declaration stated the goblin went limp in his hand. Cursing out loud Aragorn threw the body away and sheathed his sword.

"We must make way back to Elrohir," Elladan said, jumping down from the tree.

* * *

Legolas groaned in pain, stirring as green eyes fluttered open to be greeted by four Hobbits.

"Elrohir! He's waking up!" Frodo called.

The Hobbits were replaced by a grateful Elrohir as he knelt beside his friend. "Legolas! How are you feeling?"

"Like a oliphaunt ran me over..."

"I see your sense of humor is still intact," chuckled Elrohir.

The Mirkwood Prince groaned again, sitting up on the forest floor as Elrohir eased him into a sitting position. A water-skin was handed to him, which Legolas took a drink of. After blinking a few more times he looked around and noticed there were three people missing.

"Where is Aragorn, Gandalf, and your brother?"

"They went ahead to stop a band of goblins from attacking us," informed Elrohir.

"Goblins?..." Legolas pressed a hand against his temple as a throbbing pain began to develop.

"Yes."

Legolas coughed several times. "_Le hannon _Elrohir."

"_Carnen an gwend_," replied his friend.

Green eyes fell upon the four halflings. "Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, you also have my thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Frodo said light-heartedly.

Footsteps approached the group from the distance, alerting Elrohir as he raised his bow in anticipation for an attack. Three figures drew near where they were, and the two Elves were able to make out the silhouette of Elladan.

"Elladan!" Elrohir lowered his bow in relief, seeing that his brother was unharmed.

"Elrohir! How is Legolas?"

"He just awoke."

Aragorn brushed past Elladan to kneel beside his friend. Seeing Legolas awaken has lifted a great burden off his shoulders. He wouldn't know how to forgive himself if anything happened to the Elf. In the midst of everything going on, Aragorn briefly forgot about Gimli and was reminded of his presence when the Dwarf emerged seemingly out of nowhere to hug Legolas.

"Bless you laddie!" he said gruffly.

"Thank you for what you've done Gimli."

The Dwarf scoffed. "I missed the fighting but I was able to follow one of the goblins and discovered they were all sent by Elrinya, to dispose of Legolas before he got to where she was sealed."

Gandalf gripped his staff. "So it is as I feared. Her seal is weakening."

Legolas glanced at Aragorn. "_Le hannon. _You saved me again," he murmured.

"_Gwend sui lotheg i edlothia an-uir_," replied the King with a gentle smile.

* * *

The stars hovered brightly in the sky high above Rivendell as Elrond stood underneath the light of the moon. For the past few days he had been fervently reading the movements, hoping to foretell the future, especially that of the Mirkwood Prince. However the stars remained unmoving. Unchanged. Elrond grew increasingly worried as one star in particular, seemed to shine brighter with each passing night.

'_The star of Elrinya grows stronger day by day. It is overcoming that of Prince Legolas' own star,'_ the voice of Galadrial drifted across his mind.

'_I am worried Legolas will not make it through this journey,_' admitted Elrond, closing his eyes in concentration.

'_Do not lose hope yet Elrond. Though Legolas' star does not shine as brightly as that of Elrinya's, there is still some time left before the seal breaks. You must watch over the night as closely as I will do. Be ready to send word to Mirkwood at any time.'_

'_Am man theled?_'

'_War_.'

* * *

The journey was delayed by another day as Aragorn was adamant on Legolas recovering fully before venturing forth. Legolas spent the next day drinking medicinal brews made by his friend, to help purge the poison out of his body completely, but the Mirkwood Prince hated being treated like an invalid. Even the Hobbits and Gimli had taken to catering to his every whim.

"I am not an invalid," protested Legolas as Elrohir came by with a bowl of water.

"But Estel has strict orders for you to be a good little elfling until you fully recover," replied Elrohir, mirth lacing his voice.

Green eyes skewered grey as Legolas frowned deeply. "He may have been the adopted son of Lord Elrond but he is still mortal. Also I have not been an elfling for thousands of years Elrohir."

"Yes indeed you are not. Now drink this."

Sighing heavily in response to his friend's action, Legolas took the bowl and drank the water. As soon as it was drained, the bowl was removed and replaced by Aragorn's hand pressing down on his pulse.

"I am fine Estel," Legolas said, using the name given by Elrond.

"Your pulse is getting stronger."

"I am an Elf. Poison won't kill us as quickly as it will a mortal."

Aragorn chuckled. "Then are you sure you are up for traveling?"

"Yes."

"Rest. We will leave at dawn."

* * *

"_Rhaich!_" cursed Elrinya loudly, throwing a goblet across the cave.

Goblins cringed in fear as the goblet crashed against the stone walls, shattering into pieces littering the cave floor. Elrinya got up from the throne she sat upon and cursed aloud, sending electricity crackling everywhere as she waved her staff in anger.

"I thought you told me they will be taken care of! How can an_ entire _band of goblins be defeated by an Elf, a Wizard, and a mere Man!" shrieked the ancient High Priestess.

The goblin nearest her trembled in terror. "F-Forgive us Lady Elrinya! We did not anticipate them to be so strong!"

"I asked you to do one simple thing! _One _simple thing! Bring me the head of the Mirkwood Prince and you failed! Do you know what will happen if he slays me!? You will all go back to wandering about Middle-Earth with _no _protection from those who wish to slay you!"

"Forgive us!" wailed the other goblins.

Elrinya slammed her staff against the ground, sending a shock-wave throughout the cave, knocking back goblins as they clambered out of the way. Pacing the cave in circles, she racked her brain for a plan and then it hit her.

"Bring me a She-Elf," she commanded.

"M-My lady?"

"A She-Elf! Preferably one from Lothlórien. Kidnap her. Drug her. Take her. I do not care how you do it. Just make sure she gets here safe and sound!"

"But the borders of Lothlórien are well protected! It is impossible for us to get near!" protested a small goblin from the back.

It was killed instantaneously by lightning.

Elrinya glared at the other goblins as they shrieked in surprise. "Any other objections?"

"No my lady!" came the reply.

"Then get out of here!"

As the goblins scrambled away to do her newest bidding, Elrinya returned to her throne and sank into it. Slowly a smile formed on her lips, a smile of pure evil. She had a plan to bring down the Mirkwood Prince.

A _very _good plan.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

Thaur hîn o Morgoth. Amin dagatha pain= Vile children of Morgoth. I will slay them all!

Le hannon= I thank you

Carnen an gwend= Done for friendship

Gwend sui lotheg i edlothia an-uir= Friendship is like a flower that blooms forever

Am man theled= For what purpose

Rhaich= Curses


End file.
